A computing device may store a data set within the secure confines of the computing device. The computing device may have an insecure connection between the client application storing the data and the data storage device of the computing device. Further, the computing device may be storing data in a storage device separated from the computing device by a local network or over the internet. The storage device may implement numerous security protocols to protect the data stored by the computing device.